Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 8 = 4\sqrt{x} + 10$
Solution: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 8) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 10) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $6\sqrt{x} + 8 = 10$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} + 8) - 8 = 10 - 8$ $6\sqrt{x} = 2$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6\sqrt{x}}{6} = \frac{2}{6}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{9}$